Dark Paradise
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella tombe amoureuse de Jacob après le départ des Cullen. Seulement quand ces derniers vont revenir pour protéger Bella de l'arrivée proche de Victoria,Laurent et Riley, ils découvriront une chose à laquelle Edward n'aurait jamais penser. VAMP LOUPS HUM


Dark Paradise.

_**Chapitre 1 : Cinéma.**_

Je me préparais pour rejoindre Mike et Jacob au cinéma. Angela, Eric et Jessica ne pouvaient pas venir, je me retrouvais donc seule avec mon petit ami Jacob, et Mike. J'enfilais un jean foncé, un tee shirt marron et une paire de converses avant de partir, pour le cinéma. Sur la route, dans ma vieille camionnette dont la peinture part et ne brille plus, je repensais à la nuit que j'avais passée avec Jacob, il y a plus d'un mois maintenant.

_**FLASHBACK -cette scène a été écrite avec la collaboration de **_**Hachiko R.**

Jacob et moi nous embrassions tendrement. C'était notre premier baiser. Nous étions chez lui, dans son salon. Billy était partit avec Charlie tout le week-end à la pêche, dans un endroit assez loin de Forks. Jacob m'avait alors invité à passer le week-end chez lui avec l'accord de nos parents.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il m'allongea sur son lit avant de m'y rejoindre.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main gauche de ma joue à ma nuque, la laissant ensuite glisser le long de mon dos, tandis qu'il se relevait sur son avant bras droit pour me surplomber. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses biceps tandis qu'il glissait une de ses jambes entre les miennes.  
>Je relevais légèrement mon dos pour qu'il puisse retirer mon haut, pendant que mes doigts déboutonnaient d'eux-même sa chemise.<br>Rapidement, tous nos vêtements furent enlevés et je me laissais rapidement aller à mes désirs et ceux de l'homme que j'aime.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt je me réveillais seule et nue dans le lit. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre, et de chercher Jacob. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine préparant des pancakes.

– Salut.

– Salut, Bella. Bien dormis ?

– Très bien, oui.

– Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux, pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. Charlie a appeler, lui et mon père ne rentrent qu'après demain, Charlie a eu des congés supplémentaires, et du coup, ils veulent aller pêcher un peu plus loin.

– Oh... Parfait, alors. Je vais dans la salle de bain.

– Dis Bella, dit Jacob alors que je quittais la pièce, tu resterai ici le temps que Charlie et Billy sont absents ?

– Pas de problème. Lui répondis je, tout sourire.

Fin du Flashback.

J'arrivais devant le cinéma, et vis Jacob et Mike.

– Jessica s'excuse, et Angela a attrapée la fameuse gastro alors Eric s'occupe d'elle. Y a que nous trois !

– Super ! S'exclama Jacob.

– Super... Continua Mike, l'air déçu.

Durant le film je ne pris pas la main de Jacob, je ne voulais pas faire de démonstrations amoureuses en public.

– Je crois que je vais vomir ! S'exclama Mike, avant de partir en courant vers les toilettes, main sur la bouche.

– Il est... Commençais-je, en sortant de la salle de cinéma, Jacob sur les talons.

– C'est vraiment un minus ! Se moqua Jacob, ce qui me fit rire. Tu devrais te trouver un mec avec un peu plus d'estomac. Un mec qui se marre à la vue du sang, quand les mauviettes vont vomir.

– Ouais ! Va falloir que j'ouvre l'œil. Je m'en veux, le pauvre... Il doit avoir choppé cette gastro là, tu sais... Dis-je alors qu'il me prenait la main.

– Ça te gènes que je te tienne la main ? Demanda t-il alors que je venais de lâcher cette dernière.

– Non, bien sur que non. Mais, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas vraiment le même sens pour toi alors...

A vrai dire, depuis que nous avions passés une nuit ensemble, j'avais l'impression de tromper Edward, et même de revivre mon histoire avec Edward. Excepté qu'Edward n'avait jamais été plus loin que le baiser. Alors j'essayais d'éviter de reproduire l'erreur que j'avais faite en passant la nuit avec Jacob, et de me persuadé que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Je ne voulais plus souffrir.

– Bella, dis moi un truc, tu m'aimes bien pas vrai ?

Je hochais la tête.

– Et, je sais que tu me trouves plutôt beau...

– Je t'en prie Jacob, ne fais pas ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu vas tout gâcher. J'ai... besoin de toi.

– Eh bien j'ai tout mon temps, je laisse pas tomber facilement.

– Je te demande pas ça. Mais, c'est parce que, je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

Il me regardait sans rien dire.

– Je sais c'est très égoïste... Soufflais-je. Je ne suis pas comme une voiture qu'il suffit de réparer. Jamais je ne tournerai rond. Autant ne pas te mentir.

– Tu penses encore à lui...

Il s'assit à côté de moi, sur les marches de l'escalier.

– Écoutes, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. Bella, je ne ferai jamais, jamais une chose pareil. Je ne te ferai jamais souffrir. J'en fais le serment. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule.

– Bon ! S'exclama Mike qui venait de sortir des toilettes sans que je ne l'entendes, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ah... Souffla t-il.

Je m'éloignais un peu de Jacob.

– Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Déclara Mike. Et je me sentais pas bien avant de voir le film. D'accord.

– Ttt.. Fit Jacob.

– Ttt. Fit Mike. Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Demanda Mike, à l'intention de Jacob

– Quoi, là ? C'est toi mon problème ! S'énerva Jacob. T'es pas dans ton assiette ? T'as peut être besoin d'aller à l'hôpital... Tu veux peut être que je t'envoies à l'hôpital ? Cria presque Jacob en se levant.

– Jacob arrête ! Arrête ! Le film est fini à quoi tu joues ? Je le touchais alors, et ressentis sa chaleur. Tu es... Tu es brûlant, comme ci tu avais de la fièvre. Ça va ?

– Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Il faut que je rentre. Dit il avant de partir.

– Il est bizarre. Commenta Mike.

Les jours passaient et je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Jacob. Son père m'avait dit qu'il avait une mononucléose et que je ne pouvais pas lui rendre visite, mais je lui téléphonais. Toutefois, jamais il n'a décrocher, jamais il n'a rappeler ! Je m'inquiétais mais j'avais une autre préoccupation. J'étais enceinte. Cependant, je ne voulais pas le lui dire par téléphone, et, quand j'en ai eu marre de tomber sur sa messagerie, je suis partie, le voir, chez Billy. C'est là que je l'ai vu, cheveux coupés, tatouage sur le bras, et torse nu sous la pluie...

– Jacob ! Hey ! Il s'arrêta de marcher -en direction de la forêt- et me fit face. Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ! Et, et tu as un tatouage !

– Bella.

– Je te croyais trop malade, pour pouvoir sortir. Ou pour, pour, pour répondre au téléphone !

– Rentre chez toi.

– Quoi ?

– Rentre chez toi.

– Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ? Il me tourna le dos. Hey ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? Est ce que Sam est venu te voir ? Est ce que c'est ça ?

– Non. Sam essaye seulement de m'aider ! Il n'est pas coupable. Mais si tu veux trouver des coupables, pourquoi pas ces foutus buveurs de sang, que tu aimes tant ? Les Cullen.

J'étais choquée. Il savait ?

– Euh... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Au contraire, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Bella. Tu sais très bien que tu mens à tout le monde. A Charlie, mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Tu ne peux plus Bella.

– Jacob !

Je regardais en direction du cri, et vis un groupe d'homme, dont Sam, dans la même tenu que Jacob, près de la forêt.

– Écoutes moi bien, écoutes. Une amitié n'est plus possible entre nous.

– Jacob, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Et ça me tue littéralement, je te jure, ça me tue ! Il faut que, que je me remettre. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me remettre.

– Non, tu n'y est pour rien.

– C'est moi, et tu n'y est pour rien... C'est ça ?

– C'est la vérité. Il ne s'agit que de moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je l'étais autrefois, j'étais quelqu'un de bien, mais je ne le suis plus. Et de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance. Compris ? Tout ça c'est le passé.

– Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Je t'en prie. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu me l'as promis.

– Je sais. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir, et voilà, comment je tiens ma promesse. Rentre chez toi. Et ne reviens jamais, ou tu en souffrira.

Sur ses paroles, il courut vers la forêt, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de lui annoncer que j'attendais son enfant.


End file.
